


Seeking

by Theluckiest



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theluckiest/pseuds/Theluckiest
Summary: Fenris and Hawke have been separated, and they search desperately for each other. One-shot





	

Hawke and Fenris have finally come together, having fought long and hard to do so. The two lovers, through chance and circumstance, are separated. Hawke is lost to friends and lover alike, and Fenris searches the whole world for her. But not matter where he looks, he cannot find her.

He looks in the cities, but he cannot pick out her porcelain skin. Though he searches every shadow, he cannot find her raven-black hair. The world lacks its once vibrant color, for he cannot see her piercing blue eyes.

Across Thedas, Hawke is looking for her lost love as well. She fights to go home to Kirkwall, but she is prevented. She looks everywhere for his green eyes, smooth white hair, and lyrium lines, but comes up empty.

By chance she stumbles upon a shop. The keeper is a small old woman with big spectacles who says she is Almadria, the one who keeps the contracts of love. If she will wait for her Fenris, they will never be parted again. So Hawke waits.

One day, after years of searching, Fenris hears that a trader come to town might know of Hawke. The trader sends him across plain and ocean, through forest and mountain, to a little shop run by a small old woman with big spectacles. He asks the woman if she knows his Hawke. He has walked far to find her, and will walk farther still if he does not succeed here.

“Hawke?” asks the woman, poring through her book. She looks at him. “Hmm... Hawke...”

“Yes, Hawke! Have you seen her?” Fenris yells. He is so tired of searching and not finding.

Knowing he seeks the woman with the pale skin and shining blue eyes, Almadria relents. “Ah, yes.” The woman leafs through her book to an old entry. “Emerson Hawke. She has been waiting for you for some time.”

The woman calls over her shoulder for his love, and Fenris cannot believe his luck. From a back room walks a figure, hood drawn to cover its face, in a black cloak. Nothing to indicate this is his Hawke, but that it has her staff.

“Hawke?” he strangles out. She is so quiet. She has never been quiet.

“She walks all of Thedas, helping those in pain and anguish. She leads their souls across the Veil.”

The figure comes to Fenris’s side, and the old woman produces a contract. Fenris reaches for Hawke with a gauntleted hand, and is met with one of her own. The seal is made, the contract final.

Hawke laughed with joy. “I’ve been here for so long. Don’t you know you shouldn’t keep death waiting?”

He laughs, for her voice is the sweetest sound he has ever heard. “You are a hard woman to find, Emerson Hawke.”

They leave, arm in arm. Now they walk all of Thedas together, helping those in pain and anguish, leading souls across the Veil.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, so sorry if it's not great. I just read a lot of poetry yesterday and this happened. Bonus: can anyone guess where they are?


End file.
